gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Weapons in the Napoleonic Millennium
Mobile Worker Unlike most Mobile Weapons, Mobile Workers are designed with civilian operations in mind, though it is not uncommon for governments to use Mobile Workers to disguise military development as civilian ventures to avoid suspicion from political rivals. This class has the highest variety of frame structures as Mobile Workers are often modified variants of Mobile Weapons from other classes. The AHA-06 Worker Zaku for instance, is developed from the HA-06F Zaku II. Notable Examples *AHA-01A Mobile Worker Early Type *AHA-01C Mobile Worker Late Type *AHA-02 Mobile Worker Final Type *AHA-06 Worker Zaku *KV-1W Sentinel Power-Lifter *HPPz02 Cantastoff Mobile Vehicle Out of all the Mobile Weapons that exist in the Napoleonic Millennium, Mobile Vehicles are by and large the oldest and most primitive. They tend to be the least mobile, often unable to outmaneuver even Mobile Turrets. Most MVs are unable to take on other Mobile Weapons without superior numbers, and even that is no guarantee. That is not to say MVs are useless however, as they do have advantages. The MV is the least expensive class of MW, in fact even the most expensive MVs are only slightly above your average mobile suit. MVs are fairly simple to build and maintain, and lend themselves to operations where even the deployment of a Mobile Titan is considered a waste of resources, such as clearing out an outpost garrisoned mainly by infantry and/or armored vehicles. MVs often have similar if not identical controls to regular vehicles, especially tanks and helicopters, meaning that an MV's crew often require minimal training. Certain MVs are either Mobile Suits modified onto a vehicle's frame such as the HA-05V Zaku I Tanker, or were in fact original designs that would be developed into Mobile Suits such as MFV-2068 Beagle First Production Type. Notable Examples *MFV-2068 Beagle First Production Type *KV-1A Sentinel Early Type *PMO-100 Bykov Pre-Production Type *HA-05V Zaku I Tanker Mobile Titan Mobile Titans are generally either bipedal or quadrupedal in configuration. Often confused with Mobile Vehicles, MTs can be distinguished from MVs primarily by the fact that the armaments of an MT can be reconfigured with little trouble whereas reconfiguring an MV's armament is more complicated as MVs are rarely designed to be modular in order to save money. Notable Examples *MN-1 Paladin Early Type *MN-2 Lancer Early Type *MN-3 Crusader Early Type *MN-4 Castellan *MN-5 Baron *MN-6 Warden Early Type *MN-18A Porphyrion Mobile Knight The Mobile Knight is often considered the transition from Mobile Titans to Mobile Suits. The standard MK has more firepower than the standard MS but more mobility than the standard MT. But at the same time MKs have less mobility than Mobile Suits, and less firepower than MTs. MKs often have both a arm-fixed close combat weapon and a set of three ranged weapons; a turret mounted on top of the frame, an light weapon built into frame near the cockpit, and a ranged weapon as the MK's other arm-fixed weapon. MKs are produced primarily by the Martian Republic, and subsequently sold and imported to other nations but the Martians keep a large number for themselves to deploy. Notable Examples *MN-7 Paladin *MN-8 Errant *MN-9 Crusader *MN-10 Gallant *MN-11 Warden *MN-12Q Magaera *MN-13Q Styrix *MN-14C Lancer *MN-15C Acheron *MN-16C Atrapos *MN-17C Castigator Mobile Suit While Mobile Suits are not the most common type of Mobile Weapon in the Napoleonic Millennium, they are by far the most publicized. They commonly appear in military propaganda. The MS is the most practical of the high-end Mobile Weapons as they are cheaper than Mobile Armors but make for simpler logistics compared to Mobile Zoids. Notable Examples *HA-06F Zaku II *BRR-02 Borjarnon *MFV-2068A1 Beagle *PMO-78 Polya Pre-Production Type *FMO-83 Jurten *YMR1 Dalbo Pre-Production Type *HPz01 Bernard *YS-1 Heera *UK-01 Grimgerde Mobile Armor The Mobile Armor is the class with the third highest variety of frame structures, ranging from the size of a fighter jet to that of a cruiser with their respective differences in firepower. As a result, the MA class overall is one of the least consistent in terms of strengths and weaknesses as one MA may have high mobility but paper thin armor, while another may have the speed of a steamroller but armor thick enough to withstand an artillery bombardment. Notable Examples *KIT-X1 *PHA-00 Spacepod *AA-001 Grandeene Mobile Zoid Whereas other Mobile Weapons are humanoid or semi-humanoid, Mobile Zoids are more animalistic in design. Mobile Zoids often make for confusing logistics due to the fact that MZ frames and individual parts are rarely standardized nor compatible between different designs. For this price of maintenance however, MZs provide a highly specialized machine that will flourish in the role it was designed for, especially in the hands of a good pilot. Notable Examples *ZMO-100A Bykov First Production Type Mobile Grenadier The Mobile Grenadier is one of the smallest classes of Mobile Weapons, with the largest being slightly taller than a small Mobile Vehicle. They often operate alongside Mobile Vehicles, dealing with infantry so the MVs can deal with other vehicles. With that said, some Grenadiers are equipped with anti-armor armaments that can even damage Mobile Suits with the right tactics applied. Notable Examples *TG.1.1 Dreadnought First Production Type Mobile Pod The Mobile Pod is the zero-gravity equivalent of the Mobile Grenadier. Whereas MGs tend to be humanoid or semi-humanoid in design, MPs are usually a sphere with arms attached. Notable Examples *MFV-2066 Puppy See Also *AFV Names in the Napoleonic Millennium *Mobile Suit names in the Napoleonic Millennium Category:Napoleonic Millennium